


Show Off

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Holidays, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo tries her best at ice skating but soon finds she's terrible at it. It doesn't help that a handsome stranger is trying to be Prince Charming and give her a hand.





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. I’ve fallen so many times while ice skating, but you keep skating around me like a pro.

           

            Theo grunted out a noise of frustration as she hit the ice again. Her entire body was already aching from the number of times she’d fallen. She figured it was karma for being so stubborn.

            Before November ended, Theo made a list of things she wanted to do during the holiday season. It was her first winter without college finals in a while. She was finally in her transitioning time of working while she applied for medical school. So she decided to go all out. One thing on her list was ice-skating. She had gone before when she was much younger. But at that point, she would’ve been holding her father’s hand to prevent falls.

            Now she had no support, besides the railing on the side of the rink. All her friends had bailed on her and she was too proud to just skip it. So she rented skates and decided to tackle the situation alone. Because of that, she’d fallen ten times in the first fifteen minutes.

 

            Theo reached up for the railing and heaved herself back on her feet. She dusted ice shavings off her leggings and tried again. She moved shakily across the ice, her knees turned inwards as she did her best to balance.

            Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the same man skating past her. She gritted her teeth. The guy had been doing laps around her like skating was the easiest thing in the world. Maybe she was just being overly competitive but she liked being good at things.

            So her stubbornness kept her going even as she felt a terrible aching in her legs. A little further down the rink, she decided she had finally gotten the hang of it and let go of her support. Upon doing so, she fell.

            Someone stopped right beside her, kicking up some ice flakes. The person knelt down and offered a hand.

            “Do you want some help?”

            Theo looked up to see the expert ice skater that had been passing her. “I’m figuring it out.” She replied but decided to take his hand anyway. “Thank you.”

            “Is this your first time?” He smiled.

            She was a little skeptical. Things like this didn’t happen in real life, they were rom-com scenarios. The attractive, confident, young man helps the weak, swooning woman. Theo was _not_ that kind of person. “Yes, but I can handle it.” She said and let go of his hand once she was back on her skates.

            He nodded. “Alright, good luck.” He said and skated away.

            Theo watched, hoping to pick up some tips from him. But it looked so simple. She didn’t understand how she couldn’t just mimic the motions and get it right. Again, she set off skating. She didn’t let go of the railing but still managed to lose her balance and slip backward.

            “Are you sure you don’t want a hand?”

            Hadn’t Theo just seen him skate past? How did he get to her so quickly? She huffed as she sat up. “No, thank you.” She replied and forced her aching muscles to stand up.

            Instead of skating away, the man kept in stride with her. It was a slow, shaky, and a little painful to watch, but he stuck by her.

            “I’m Philip.” He said.

            “Theo.” She replied but concentrated on her feet. “How did you get so good at this?” She asked. “Hockey team?”

            “No, my grandparents lived by a lake. My siblings and I would go up there during the holidays and skate.” He answered. “I guess you just get it after a while.”

            “Well, I don’t think I’m going to get it anytime soon.” Theo sighed.

            “Here, at least let me make it a little easier.” Philip reached his hands out again.

            She swallowed her pride a little and decided to take his hands. She gripped on tightly as he glided smoothly backward. He pulled her along, keeping her balanced. Theo was a little nervous at first but then started to trust in Philip.

            After a while, the two began to seamlessly skate together. Theo got more confident and only kept a hold of one of his hands. Once they’d been skating for almost an hour, Theo fell forward and brought Philip with her.

            Laughing, they both sat up. “Sorry.” Theo winced.

            “It’s alright, everyone falls sometimes.” Philip chuckled and stood up, helping her too. “Do you want to grab a coffee?” He asked.

            She smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’d really like that.”


End file.
